The Corgi Admiral
by AdmiralCorgi
Summary: One day, Inazuma found and rescued a Corgi that was by the Naval base gates. However there's more to this Corgi then what one may first suspect. (I suck at Summaries). This is my first Fanfic ever published. Rated T for now but may be changed to M later on depending on circumstances.


**A/N: This is a work of Fiction and any names mentioned here of persons, living, deceased, and future is coincidence with the exception of reference of Historical Figures in proper Context. I do not own Kantai Collection. Inspired by CV12_Hornet's "Things Involving Shipgirls That Are No Longer Allowed" And its sequel "More Things Involving Shipgirls That Are No Longer Allowed". Characterizations of most ship girls seen in this story will be based on their characterizations seen in those two fics. The rule that appear at the end of each chapter is not an official one of either of parent story, unless the Author likes it enough to make it official, then that would be totally cool.**

Chapter 1: The Arrival.

Ashen grey skies and bitterly cold rain drizzled down on the port below. Lying a few meters from the front gate of the Yokosuka Naval Base was a small furry figure. Dressed peculiarly in a tattered form of a miniature admiral's uniform and equally tattered hat was a small corgi with brown and black fur. Its fur was matted and encrusted by salt, mud and filth. Sores from prolonged sun and salt exposure dotted its tiny little body and by the back legs; a grazing hit by a shotgun pellets; burned from the rain and infections beginning to set in, the dog's body was thin from having eaten so little for so long. Exhaustion from a journey so long and hard made the little shivers its body produced weak and ineffective. Weakly its tongue lapped at a dirty puddle that formed near where its head laid on the cold, wet ground, desperate to drink fresh water. Green eyes bleary, bloodshot and unfocused looked once to the gate of the base where its journey would end.

' _So close…but still so far…how sad of an end this is for me…'_ were the dog's thoughts as the cold drizzling rain continued to gently sap the remaining strength it had. Just as the Corgi was ready to close its eyes and allow eternal rest to come despite all its efforts. A small voice pierced its tired and foggy mind. "Oohh You poor thing nanodesu!" Came the worried voice of the girl.

The Corgi looked towards where the voice came from and wondered if this was an angle about to take him to Heaven. Though that thought was dashed instantly the moment he felt the small but seemingly impossibly warm hands go under him and lift him up, though in the process the girl's fingers touched one of the sores and it caused a jolt of pain to wrack the Corgi's body. The small dog whimpered painfully and weakly from the touch, and in a moment it felt the warm hand holding it shift to a patch of intact fur and skin. Turning its head towards the thing casting a weak shadow over it, the dog sees a young girl with light brown eyes and brown hair looking at him with lines of worry streaking across her youthful face. The Corgi licked its lips once to sooth the burn of salt on them but it looked at this worried young girl as he felt air rush by, as if though she were running to somewhere.

Though the Corgi didn't really care where she was running to as the girl held him close to her. The dog tried to snuggle against her warmth to regain some amount of its strength. Though in the end, the warmth of the girl, exhaustion, and injuries from exposure caused the Corgi to pass out, its body still weakly shivered and its breathing was shallow. Yet though this didn't deter the young girl from doing what was needed, a frightfully determined expression crossed her face as she ran inside the building and to her room.

Sometime later the dog awoke; a dull ache came forth from the sores, scrapes, scratches and other wounds it had accumulated on its long journey. A single ear perked up as its eyes opened, it noticed right away that it felt much drier than before and much warmer too. The second thing it noticed was that a soft white towel was wrapped around it. Taking a experimental sniff of the air, the Cori smelled food, actual food that wasn't half rotten garbage! Wriggling out of the towel cocoon, the Corgi walked over to the bowl and took in the aroma of the chicken noodle soup before tearing into it. In very short order the bowl was licked clean. Though with its hunger sated for the time being, the dog noticed something else, two things really; one someone had cleaned it. Two, was that its jacket and hat where missing, panicking slightly the dog looked around frantically and sniffed the air looking for its clothes. However the lingering scent of the soup masked the scent of its clothes. Though its ears twitched towards the door when it heard it opening, turning around quickly to face whoever was entering the room. The Corgi saw the same young girl who had picked him up standing at the threshold, in her hands were a couple rolls of bandages and in the other was a bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol.

Backing away from her on reflex, the dog bumped into something behind it, twisting around, it saw half covered by a damp towel its hat. The dog quickly flipped the towel off of its hat despite the pain caused by the towel rubbing against raw, sun and salt burned skin around its snout. Despite the hat still being dirty the dog tried to put it back on, to no real avail. However because it was preoccupied, the girl got closer and carefully grabbed the Corgi before picking him up. The dog gave a surprise yip as it was lifted up before being placed in the girl's lap. It whined once while looking at its hat and jacket, which prompted a response from the girl. "Don't worry, I'll make sure those get cleaned and fixed up nanodesu!" The girl said cheerfully before rubbing behind the Corgi's ears, this action made the dog relax almost instantly and caused its tail to wag a little bit before the dog made it stop, even though it didn't want to.

Though the dog a small whimper of pain and a flinch as something wet touched a sore, followed instantly by an intense stinging that lasted a short bit. It sniffed the air once and noticed the smell of alcohol. After that, the Corgi only shivered in pain slightly when she continued, he knew what she was doing and allowed her to disinfect the wounds before he felt her apply something else, and then he felt something being wrapped around or in some cases, stuck on him. It took a few odd minutes for her to finish, and despite the urge to chew and scratch at some of the bandages but it restrained itself. It knew that the bandages would keep its sores and wounds from getting infected again, at least until the wounds healed properly. Though once the girl finished wrapping the dog's wounds, she placed him on the bed and walked over to its hat and jacket.

The corgi whimpered and looked sadly at the tattered articles, but the girl gave the dog a bright smile before speaking up. "Don't worry Corgi-san, I'll get this all fixed up for you nanodesu!" The Young girl said cheerfully to the dog. Her enthusiasm and bright smile brightened the Dog's expression and caused it to wag its tail. Though before the Girl could leave the room to go wash and then repair the damaged articles, another girl entered the room. The dog towards the door and looked at the new person who entered, it seemed to have been another young girl but she had silvery hair and blue eyes. This new girl looked at the other and then at the Corgi, she then Looked at the first girl again. "Inazuma, Does Tenryuu know you brought a dog home?" The silver haired girl asked the other, the Corgi was busy looking back and forth between the two, though his eyes settled on the girl named Inazuma, who seemed to be on the edge of babbling. The dog looked back at the Silver-haired girl and gave a short bark, which seemed to snap Inazuma out of her daze. "Not yet Hibiki, I need to go wash and see if Houshou-sama can fix up his clothes, see!" Inazuma said to Hibiki before presenting her the tattered admiral's Jacket and hat, both of which seemed to have been fitted for the Corgi sitting on the bed.

Hibiki looked at the dirty, tattered clothes and then looked at the dog, from the intensity of her blue eyes looking at him. The Corgi on relax backed up on the bed till its legs bumped against the wall, causing the small dog to whimper and shiver in pain as the bump aggravated the covered sores on one of its hind legs. Seemingly in an instant, Hibiki's behavior changed, from looking at the bandaged up Corgi closely one moment, to giving it a few comforting pats and rubs on the unbandage part of its head the next. Though the Corgi felt her hands go down and slightly pull on something around his neck, in a moment the Corgi nosed its snout down to try and push Hibiki's hand away from its tags. Though the girl's hand wouldn't budge at all, after a moment though, she released the tags on the necklace looped around its neck and muttered something in a langue the dog couldn't understand at all.

Inazuma left the room to go wash and get the Dog's clothes fixed, leaving the Corgi alone with Hibiki. Who took the moment to give the Corgi a few more head pats and a rub or two of its ears, a small smile crossing her face. Though when the Dog heard the door open, he turned towards it, thinking that Inazuma had returned with greater speed than it thought possible, however what was at the door was somewhat tall woman with what looked like two mechanical floating ears and an eye-patch covering one eye. This new, purple-haired woman looked at the Corgi, the Corgi looked at the woman, Who then Looked at Hibiki. The Corgi then felt itself being gently picked up and looked up at Hibiki as she gently placed the dog in her lap, the Corgi could see from the expression on her face that she had a look of determination on her face. " Tenryuu, Inazuma rescued him. He stays." Hibiki said to Tenryuu in a voice that was girlish, yet brokered no argument what so ever. The woman, now known to the Dog as Tenryuu, made an expression that looked like she was disagreeing, but that expression died before she could say a word as two other young girls peeked around her. Before promptly pushing past the woman to run up to the dog, making sounds swinging between affection and worry.

 **Rule 2731: Inazuma you can keep the Corgi, but all other rescue pets need to be cleared by the Admiral first before keeping them in your rooms.**


End file.
